


Vegeta's Trip to the ATM

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-05
Updated: 2000-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the Miscellaneous Arc. Bulma orders Vegeta to withdraw money for grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta's Trip to the ATM

"Well Vegeta, you've finally done it!" screamed an enraged Bulma.

"What did I do now woman?"

"You and your little 'midnight fridge raids' have ruined us! I just found out today that there is no food in there and I've used my credit cards so much they're maxed out!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Ugh!" she yelled and threw whatever was handy at Vegeta. Turns out it was a dictionary. He just calmly caught it and set it down gently on the coffee table.

"You're going to the ATM, mister! Then you're going to the supermarket!"

"I, Prince of the Saiyans, shopping for food like a low class soldier? I don't think so!"

"Then you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and many nights to come!"

"Then again...Maybe I can do this just this once..." he scowled.

"Thanks, dear. The list is on the refrigerator. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Woman, where are you going?"

"To ChiChi's. We're going to rent some movies and have a marathon!"

~ I'm kind of sorry I asked ~ he thought to himself.

*************************************

About 20 min. later, Vegeta was about ready to leave, then he discovered one small problem. What the hell is an ATM machine in the first place? Maybe it means, 'Ask Tim for Money'. Yeah that's it. Ask Tim for Money. But who is Tim and why does Bulma get money from him? He flew to the Satan City First National Bank as fast as he could (He knew where to go by logical reasoning. Where is the one place with lots of money that you can get from it? Of course, the bank.) In a long line next to the ATM was a long line of cars.

~ Damn. A prince such as me should not have to wait, I'll just blast these insolent people to the next dimension. ~ And that's exactly what he did. He landed in front of the machine.

"Hey! Where can I find Tim?"

"Excuse me sir?" said a voice from a small speaker.

"You heard me! I need to see the Tim my wife gets money from!"

"Hold on one moment." (Muffled a bit: Yeah security? We have a nut case on the loose. What? I don't care if it's you coffee break! Get your lazy, fat asses out here now!)

Vegeta with his acute hearing of course heard every muttered word loud and clear as a bell.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, WEAK, PATHETIC HUMANS? YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, A MIGHTY SAIYAN PRINCE!" unknowingly that stupid teller just fed fuel to the fire that is Vegeta's ego.

Two extremely large, balding security guards, who had obviously seen better days, run out with nightsticks thinking to do some damage as quickly as possible so that they could get back to their pigging out. One actually had on a bib that said, 'Mommy's Little Angel' around a heavily padded neck (I wonder how he breathed?).

Vegeta took them both down with a small ki blast. (Not enough to kill them mind you, 'cause he definitely didn't want Bulma on his case. Just enough to knock them unconscious.) Then he concentrated his annoyance on the building. (You can count on by this time the other customers have long fled.) He reaches the gaping hole in blinding speed and stomps in.

"Heeeelp me!" screamed one male employee. Vegeta recognized that voice. (Guess who it was? I'll give you two guesses.) Vegeta decided it was time to have a heart to heart chat with that person.

"Hey you! Yeah you over there, trying to jump out of that window! I want to ask ya something." Naturally this man wasn't going to stop so before Vegeta even finished talking, he had started walking over to him.

"Where can I Ask Tim for Money?" The teller just looked at him dumbfounded. "You know Ask Tim for Money, ATM!"

"Oh!" the man chuckled slightly. "You mean the ATM money machine! It's really called the Automatic Teller Machine." (This man must truly have a death wish. 1. He dared to correct Vegeta 2. He dared to laugh at Vegeta & my all time fave 3. He dared to piss Vegeta off.)

Vegeta started to laugh evilly until he was near maniacal. "Bye, bye weakling. See ya in another dimension. NOT! After Vegeta finished his killing spree, he decided to loot the safe for the heck of it. After he stole all of his fill he flew out and just simply blew the place up, escaping home just before the cops, ambulance, and media arrived on the scene.

***************************************

After arriving home and stashing the loot in the mattress, he reclined on the sofa for yet another interesting time of watching Earth t.v. He heard a car door slam and got a funny feeling he was forgetting something important.

"Hey Vegeta, you go get some money and shop for food like I told you to?"

"Damn. That's what he was missing. Oh, well tomorrow's another day."

"Today on Channel 8 news, our cover story is a weird one. Mia Roberts is at the scene, live, reporting."

Mia: "Thanks Bob. At the Satan City First National Bank a tragic event has occurred. It seems an insane man, who looked like he was struck by lightning, robbed and blew up the bank building. Here is a sketch of him drawn by eyewitness accounts....."

Bulma of course chose that moment to walk in. "WHAT!"

~ That is if I live that long. ~ He thought.


End file.
